The Love of a Beast
by MoonliteMuse
Summary: Zuko is turned into a dragon and has to learn to love another in order to break the spell. But, why is a waterbender traveling to the palace, and will she be able to see past the monster? Reviews wanted! ZukoxKatara
1. How it all came to be

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters. If I did, Zutara would totally pwn XD  
**A/N: I had a lot of inspiration for the first chapter from StrikingFalcon and her story "Second Chance". This chapter takes place before Zuko's metamorphosis. And there is a quote in here. See if you can find it!**

"Oh, Mai, you look so pretty!" a girl clad in a pink dress exclaimed. Dark brown tresses bounced up and down, a smile beaming at her friend. "I can't believe you're going to marry the prince!"

Small, cold, gray eyes rolled and she waved a hand carelessly in the air. "Please, Ty Lee, don't be so cheery. It makes me depressed," Mai said in her usual monotone voice. Jet-black hair hung loosely around her pale, angular face. The bride wore a simple white wedding dress, for the tailor refused to make a black or red wedding gown.

"Come on, Mai! It's your wedding day, you should be happy!" Ty Lee said pitifully.

"Whatever," Mai replied.

Though she would never admit it, it was the first time in her life she could remember being happy. As a little girl, she would play with Ty Lee and Zuko's sister, Azula, and she saw Zuko almost every day. She would look away shyly, a faint tint of red staining her cheeks whenever she saw the cute prince. Even though it was a political marriage between a noblewoman and the Fire Lord's heir, and even though they were only marrying to sustain peace in the Fire Nation, Mai loved Zuko with all of her heart

xXx

"I'm so proud of you, Zuko," Ursa praised. Smooth, milky hands rested on her son's shoulders, pulling her face next to his from behind. Sharp, golden eyes looked at Zuko's fourteen-year-old face lovingly. Ursa wore the traditional Fire Lady attire, a uniform of dark reds. Her straight, black hair was pinned in a bun with a hair ornament in the shape of the Fire Nation symbol. She was beautiful and graceful, and her son had inherited the beauty in a masculine way. "You're _finally _getting married!"

"Yeah, to a pathetic wench," the spoiled prince scoffed, rolling his golden eyes.

Ursa gasped, a sharp slap on the arm soon making contact afterwards. "Zuko! That is _no _way to talk about your bride!" his mother snapped.

"But _Mother_! I don't love her! She's annoying, with her being depressed all the time, she's unattractive, and she clings to me like a blood-sucking leech!" Zuko seethed. He was not fond of the political marriage.

The Fire Lady gave him her hottest stare. "She loves you, and your doing this for the love of your country. The least you can do is go through with this marriage, though you don't have a choice in the matter!" She glared at him one last time before slamming the mahogany doors behind her.

xXx

The traditional organs began to play the familiar wedding tune. The bride walked down the aisle, a bouquet of white pandalillies in her hands. For the first time, Mai was actually _smiling;_ gray stones on her soon-to-be husband.

When Zuko took her arm hesitantly and obviously disgusted, Mai had enough intelligence to figure out that something was up. "Zuko, what's wrong?" She looked at him worried, hand gripping his upper arm.

He turned to her sharply, amber eyes burning with the fires of Hell. "What's wrong? What I'm doing, marrying _you_, that's what's wrong! I don't even like you, yet I'm promising to spend the rest of my now worthless life with you, and," he paused from yelling at the top of his lungs and swallowed, as if an obese man had stripped in front of him, "promising to... _lo__ve_...you!" He gripped her trembling hands as his eyes cut into her own. "You don't deserve me, a Fire Nation prince who can't stand you! You should be with a nobleman who has the heart to love you, okay?" He shoved her away, storming off until he saw his mother and others assist the noblewoman up from the wedding benches. Zuko looked at her, a blank mask on her face. Beneath that very mask was a face of sheer horror and humiliation. Mai looked at him, her true expressions shining. Tears rimmed her eyelashes that soon gave way. He had just humiliated her in front of the _entire _Fire Nation.

"I'm glad you understand." the monster spat out at the rejected bride. He began to stride out of the room, bringing his cold, unfeeling heart with him.

Mai looked at him through narrowed eyes, her lips in a tight, thin line. "You aren't getting off that easily!" she drawled darkly. Mai pulled out knives from her sleeves and they soared through the air, pinning the spoiled prince against the Fire Nation palace wall.

Zuko's furious father approached what he would never admit to be his son, nor a human being. Ozai was even more monstrous than his spoiled son, killing off others for pleasure and for his own ends. Zuko had dishonored him as much as he had Mai by refusing the duties as the heir to the empire. Ozai looked at the boy pinned to the wall, anger lighting up his slitted eyes like flames. "You WILL learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher," he said in a deep voice. Ozai jerked his large fist out and flames emitted from it, burning the area around his son's left eye to almost his cheek.

"**_No_**!" Zuko cried as he tried to cover his repulsive face.

An emotionally scarred woman hover over the damaged Zuko, her shadow suffocating his entire body. "From now on you shall feel the pain and suffering you have put me through. You will be turned into your inner beast, a dragon. Forever you shall live this way, except the night of the full moon. When the full moon comes out of its hiding, you will be able to take on your human form, but you will be unable to tell who you are and what happened to you this day! I will curse you until you learn to love another and she loves you back!"

Mai held up her hands and did as she promised. Zuko's black hair turned red and stretched across his back. His pale skin became rough and scaly, the sun reflecting light off of scarlet scales. The prince's nails grew into claws, tapping on the marble floor. Stood before Mai was a red, heartless dragon with small, golden orbs in the shape of Mai's. He roared, ready to strike hen Mai threw a dart at him, puncturing the soft, vulnerable skin underneath his scales.

'I will have my revenge, Mai.' Zuko swore mentally as he fell into a dark world of nothingness.

**Thank you to Ferousha the Panda Chick for Beta(ing) this chapter. It kinda sucked before Thanks again! Please review!**


	2. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters. It belongs to its respectful owners, NOT ME!  
**A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction, so I've been experimenting. Sorry for the technical difficulties, I promise there won't be anymore! Please review!**

A young waterbender in her blue peasant uniform laid some hardened bread on the table for her family. "I don't understand what has happened," a middle-aged man pondered, a tan hand coursing through chocolate hair. "Last year, harvest flourished, and we had a great surplus! Now there is barely enough to feed our family."

His daughter, the waterbender, was a lovely young maiden. Long, wavy, dark brown tresses were always pulled into a braid with two hair loops in the front. She had an enviable, voluptuous, caramel body. Her ocean blue orbs always seemed to be smiling. Full pink lips curved into a frown. "I don't know, Dad. I think i-" Katara stopped herself, too scared to continue. Unfortunately, she knew she had her father's attention.

"What is it, Katara?" he asked, secretly eager for any possible answer.

She sighed, trying to ignore the pleading blue orbs placed on the warm face. "It's nothing, Dad, really." Quickly, she tried to change the subject. "So, have you heard any word about Sokka?"

Hakoda shook his head. Her older brother, Sokka, was working for a fisherman in a small town to earn money for an engagement ring for his girlfriend, Suki. She was a strong Kyoshi warrior, a group of girls dedicated to protecting Kyoshi Island. He donated what he could back home in the Earth Kingdom that closely bordered the Fire Nation. "Don't change the subject, dear. What did you have in mind?"

The young master waterbender sighed in obvious defeat. "Maybe something disturbed the dragon in the palace. He could have burned our fields, or cursed us with this drought."

Hakoda took Katara's head into his hands, kissing the top of her head. "Daughter of mine, you have your mother's brains!" The Southern Water Tribe leader hugged his child. He packed his club and slung it over his shoulder. "I'm going to talk to the dragon," he stated, heading off when intense pressure in his arm made him halt.

"I won't let you," a voice shook. "I can't lose you too, Dad." The owner of the shaking voice could no longer hold back the threatening tears.

Hakoda's face saddened and pulled Katara against his body in a fatherly embrace. He wrapped his arms securely around her, knowing fully why she didn't want him to leave. Part of him didn't want to leave, either. "I have no choice, Katara. I've got to do what's best for my family." The warrior put a hand on the waterbender's shoulder, a sad smile gracing his lips. Hakoda used his other hand to cup her cheek, thumb rubbing away any stray tears.

Katara looked defiantly at him, her slit orbs staring into his soul. "You're needed most here, Dad. I-we don't need to lose another to the dragon, like we did-"

"Katara!" he silenced her, his face cutting into her. "You were _never _to bring that up again, do you understand me?" He had a vice grip on her shoulders, which really hurt.

She winced, turning her face away, refusing to face him. Sure, she was being selfish, but you really couldn't blame her! "Fine," she grumbled. Hakoda's eyes softened, pulling her back close to his chest.

"I'll come back Katara, I promise," he said soothingly, gently and lovingly stroking her hair. He pulled away, turning, still holding a smaller tan hand in his larger calloused one.

"Dad," she said, trying her best to follow in the steps of a strong woman. "Be careful. Don't make this the first promise you break."

Hakoda smiled, his hand slowly slipping from hers. Katara stared with hurt eyes as her father headed in the direction of the dragon's domain. She tore her eyes from the distant shadow, bearing the thought of being all alone. Finally, he was as visible as air as he walked through the dense forest that lead to the infamous Fire Nation palace. Katara would not have been alone, had it not been that day six years ago…

_The twelve-year-old was being taught how to waterbend by her mother. Tian, her mother, was known for her extraordinary talents as a master waterbender. She was currently demonstrating the water whip to her daughter when something red sparkled in the daylight sky. "Katara, listen to me carefully. Go into the hut and don't come out, no matter what you hear!" Tian looked at the small waterbender, fear locked into both pairs of eyes. _

_Katara, like her usual stubborn self, refused the order. "No, Mom!" I won't leave you!" She was pried away by Sokka and slung over her father's shoulders. Katara glared at the traitors as hard as she could. _

"_Katara, listen to your mother," Hakoda said calmly to his thrashing daughter. "We need to go inside!"_

_She tried to escape by punching and pounding on the nearest back. "NO! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she cried, but was ultimately useless. They went inside, closing and locking the door. The wailing girl was set down once they got into the hut, pushing herself away from her father. She peered outside and saw a huge red dragon snarling before her mother. The large presumable male hissed and snapped at the beautiful waterbender. Finally, he picked her up with his sharp, long talons, cutting into her ribs. Hakoda buried Katara's head into his chest, the site to graphic for a child such as herself. The sound of soft sobs being released from trembling pink lips echoed in his ears. He looked away, the sight unbearable as the wife of the warrior was carried off to the palace. _

That was six years ago, and since then Katara had matured into a lovely eighteen-year-old woman, taking on the responsibilities as the woman of the house. Katara had finished waterbending the floor clean, so she decided to practice outside.

xXx

A messenger often came with scrolls from Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe, pertaining waterbending. Since he had heard of the terrible news about his daughter-in-law, he decided to take Katara on as his student, a difficult task considering it was against the Northern Water Tribe culture for a female to learn any other type of waterbending than to heal. He would send her scrolls instructing what to do and how the moves could be performed. She excelled so fast that she was even better at waterbending than him, though a few moves were still unknown to her. The messenger arrived with another scroll today. Said messenger left, leaving Katara unraveling the parchment. She snorted when she saw the title, "Water Dragon". It had an illustration of a waterbender taking on a liquid dragon body. It was powerful, but tricky. The Water Dragon required a lot of chi, or bending energy which any bender had to learn how to wield. Despite this, Katara decided it was worth her time to try it out. She took water from the nearby sea and twisted her arms so the water created powerful, clawed arms and hind legs. The graceful waterbender moved her arms around her body, her upper half twisting in a circle with her arms. Her body was covered in water, a water bubble in the belly filled with air for her to breathe. Her puny body was nothing compared to the beast she controlled. Katara threw out her hands together, one arm under the other, lower palm facing up as the top one jerked forward, then came backed to the waterbender, and jerked forward again, palm facing up. The dragon reared and opened its mouth, expelling ice darts. Proud of her work, Katara closed her eyes and lowered her arms, exhaling as she did so. The dragon returned to the water as Katara went back to the hut.


	3. The visitor and the Palace

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own A:TLA. Oh, but how I wish I did.

Katara scrubbed the dishes vigorously in an attempt to calm her nerves. It had been five days since Father left, and there was no news of his return. 'He's alive, unharmed. He's going to come home tomorrow, laughing and carrying Mom in his arms, and Sokka will arrive with his fiancée. Everything's going to be alright," Katara tried to tell herself. Deep down, she knew it was all lies.

"Hey, Katara. Caught another thief, trying to steal Pi Sho pieces from poor old Aang. Sad, isn't it?" A man with skin similar to Katara's leaned against the doorframe of the small hut. He smirked devilishly at her, the piece of straw in his mouth lifting up as his smirk turned into a grin. The boy had unruly brown hair, and his dark purple and crimson attire didn't exactly scream "wealthy". He was a freedom fighter, acting as a hero of the village by punishing criminals. He was fairly handsome, with eyes the color of his hair. This "hero" was fairly skilled with thin, hooked swords. "How are you?" he crossed his arms over his well-built chest.

"Oh, hey, Jet. I've been better," she murmured quietly, her circular movements to the dishes becoming less deadly.

Jet walked over, turning his "girlfriend" (wishful thinking) to face him. "What's wrong? You're usually bright and cheery," he frowned. "I think I know how to fix that," he leaned forward, his mouth just centimeters away from her flawless skin.

Katara laughed nervously as she pushed him away, rejecting the teenager that was obviously in love with her. "It's…my dad," she stammered. "He went to the dragon to ask what was going on with the crops this year." Katara turned away from the boy with the aircraft-name.

He looked at her with empathy. "You must be so alone, so scared, worried about your father's safety," Jet had her backed into a corner, his body looming over her, an arm resting above her head on the wall.

"Thanks for reminding me of my feelings, Jet," she said sarcastically and she once again avoided his approach. She took a crimson cloak off of a hanger by the door, heading outside.

"Katara! Where are you going?" a voice yelled.

"I'm taking a ride," she responded coolly as she mounted her ostrich horse. Katara flopped the reins as she headed in the direction in which her father disappeared.

xXx

Sally, the ostrich horse, soon grew tired and they stopped for a drink after their eight hour journey. The human caught a glimpse of long flames shooting into the sky. Katara squinted to make out an ominous Fire Nation palace. She knew her father was there and, on instinct, bended a wave that guided her and her animal of transportation over to the other side. The waterbender hopped off of Sally, patting her head and telling her to stay here. Katara pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, looking like a dark traveler. The Fire Nation palace grew larger, the beat of her heart pounded beneath her breast. Something about the dark fortress seemed to be calling her, slowly drawing her into a world unknown.

The young girl soon arrived at the large, wooden doors. There were brass-surprise, surprise!-dragon knockers in the center. Katara hesitantly knocked once and, with a trembling hand after receiving no response, knocked again. The door opened, yet there was no one to open it. The inside was dark, but torches dimly lit the room, revealing an elegant palace. The intelligent young waterbender took a torch and walked down the wide halls. Tapestries with the Fire Nation insignia hung everywhere. Red, gold, and black fluttered all around Katara, smothering her with thoughts of the Fire Nation. She held her torch further to the left, illuminating a charming kitchen. Katara's ears perked when they heard the sounds of a muffled conversation. She placed her source of light back where she found it, the feeling of another pair of eyes baring into her back. The human waterbender crept silently through the castle, careful as not to be detected. A mysterious being in the upstairs studied her actions with careful eyes, not missing one heartbeat that it could hear. It quickly darted into the darkness, determined to follow the visitor in its palace. Katara continued stalking into the night when the owners of the voices were matched. "Dad? Mom?"


	4. The Mysterious Being

Disclaimer: Sorry, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. And I can't help with some stuff that is so like Beauty and the Beast.

A/N: ZUTARA PWNS! XD Please, review.

The elder woman looked at her very missed daughter, relief flooding into her soul. The beautiful moment was hastened as Hakoda deathly murmured, "Get out of here, before he comes-"

Something in the shadows boomed as it took a step forward, its ivory fangs threateningly baring as it hissed. The young waterbender's parents paled at the sight. Katara, however, stood her ground. "What have you done with my parents?" she hissed back.

Zuko growled. "You'll find out soon enough, little girl. Would you like to have a family reunion?" he spoke in the dragon tongue. He drew his long neck back and it shot forward as flames burst through his mouth.

"Yes, I would, but not like this!" An ice shield formed in front of her from the water in the skin pouch, shattering when the fire made contact, little crystals of ice falling on the utterly confused dragon.

Zuko blinked as the scene replayed in his mind. "Young lady, can you understand me?" He calmed, looking at the curvy girl with intense honey eyes when a water whip slapped him. Katara smirked, relishing the surprise on his face. Zuko darted over, the waterbender underneath his claw. He lowered his head only a foot above her face, his jaws making a clicking sound, which is what a dragon does when he or she is really pissed. His long mouth spoke dark words into her ear. "Don't you _ever _do that again," he hissed. "Answer my question, peasant! Can you understand me?" The silent, cold look was received as a "yes". He loosened his grip, though not all the way.

Katara looked up into the eyes of her hated enemy, showing no fear, for she had none to show. She stared intensely into the slit, captivating golden orbs. Fire burned inside them, anger and turmoil raging within the monster. Katara's face softened as she dove deeper into the mysterious pools of amber in which she swam in. She saw a spoiled prince, looking at her with eyes of betrayal, suffering, and…loneliness. She sighed and made a choice she wasn't sure if she would later regret. "Yes, mighty dragon, I can understand you. Since you can understand me, I have an offer for you. Let my parents go…and keep me in their place." Hakoda and his wife looked at their child with horror-stricken faces, not only confused that she could understand the dragon's roars, growls, clicks and hisses, but that she would actually consider such a thing, and then _offer_ herself.

The older waterbender looked at her spitting image. "Don't do this, love! You're making a _big _mistake!" her mother warned.

Katara looked at her feet. "I'm doing the right thing, Mom," she said bravely as hot tears streamed down her face.

Zuko looked at her suspiciously. He would've scoffed at the fact a mere mortal was offering _him_, a dragon who could incinerate the family at a moment's notice, something, but he could detect some of the Ocean Spirit in the Southern Water Tribe girl. He locked eyes with hers. "You do realize that if you give yourself, you can never leave here, not now, not EVER! AND, you have to follow my rules. If you cannot do this, get out _now_," he said in the deep, husky voice we all know and love.

Katara rose as she was released from the scarlet dragon's hold. "I'll stay," she said, blinking back tears at the thought of spending the rest of her life with this…beast of burden.

Zuko nodded. He wrapped his new prisoner in his tail, for no chance of escaping. As was the agreement, he slashed through the iron bars with a claw so the couple could exit. "Katara-"

"Go, now, before he changes his mind. I love you," Katara smiled at them sadly. "I'll be fine." The dragon gave them a hot glare that said, "Leave, NOW!" and so they did.

The doors shut, a booming sound echoing in the palace, leaving Katara all alone with the monster. "Why did you ask if I could understand you?"

"Not one human has been able to understand me, not even your parents," he told her, eyes still on the front doors. He turned to her. "What is your name, peasant?"

The girl sneered. "My name isn't peasant. It's Katara. And how about you? Surely a beast such as yourself has a name," Katara smirked.

The twenty-year-old cursed prince drawled out a low growl. "Zuko," he answered. Katara nodded and stretched her arms, yawning in the process. He let go of her, placing her on his saddle less back. "You're tired. I'm going to show you to your room, we _will _talk tomorrow." Although it was futile, she had already fallen asleep. Zuko rolled his eyes as he took her gingerly into his mouth and headed towards her room. He laid her on the soft, cushioned bed. Her head rested comfortably on red silk pillows with golden tassels. The room was dark brown, like Jet's hair. A red blanket with the Fire Nation symbol in gold in the center was pulled over the flushed sleeping human. Zuko almost smiled, remembering how his mother used to tuck him in the very same bed many years ago, when he was just a boy. He closed the doors behind him, letting the girl dream in peace…for now.


	5. Life in the palace

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Simple as that.

**A/N: I have come to realize that I have a typo in chapter 2. It's Suki, not Sukki. I combined Sokka and Suki by mistake, sorry! Please review, and remember, ZUTARA PWNS! This is probably the last chapter for today (five chapters in one day can wear a person out o.O) I won't continue until, at the earliest, Sunday. I'm going to King's Dominion tomorrow, from 7am (EST) to 10pm (EST). Sorry!**

Blue orbs slowly opened, greeting in the sun that tried to creep in from the tainted windows, but ultimately failed. However, the room was lit enough for the waterbender to see. Robes and sashes were neatly and perfectly folded at the foot of her bed. Katara sat up, the blanket falling to her stomach. She turned to climb out of the royal bed that had a maroon canopy that sheltered it when someone knocked at the door. 'Dragons can't knock, can they?' Katara asked herself as the door opened, entering a girl that looked about Katara's age.

"So, you're awake, finally," the girl said impatiently. The human stared at the stranger, for she wore similar clothing the prince had on when Katara saw him in Zuko's eyes. The stranger had chocolate smooth hair clipped into a ponytail, two equally shaped bangs hanging off each side of her face. She wore a hair ornament resembling an amber flame. Her lips were cherry red, and her slit golden orbs that resembled the dragon's looked back at Katara. Her ears pulled back and ended with a sharp point. "I'm Azula, servant of that arrogant dragon out there," she approached the opposite bender. "I am a firebending elf, and _Master _Zuko would like you to get cleaned up." Venom dripped heavily over the word "Master".

Katara smiled at the elf, who was about her height, trying to be the friendly person she was. "Nice to meet you, Azula." She held out a hand in greeting.

The firebending creature rose one perfectly arched eyebrow at the prisoner. "Likewise," she accepted the handshake. "Follow me," she said sternly. Katara decided to obey and followed the elf. Azula opened a pair of doors in the room next to Katara's, clouds of steam rolling out, fogging the entire room with a hot bathtub. "Try to bathe as quickly as possible. Zuzu will not be so patient if you take too long to arrive for breakfast. I'll be outside this door if you need me," 'which I hope you won't.' she ended abruptly. "Oh, and one more thing," Azula added behind the doors, "don't even THINK about waterbending, for if you do, Master Zuko will not hesitate to destroy your precious village." The firebender smirked as she could feel the fear radiating off of the terrified human.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _so _going to enjoy this," Katara mumbled to herself as she submerged herself into the relaxing waters. Then, she started to laugh at the nickname Azula gave Zuko. 'Zuzu, ha! Hardly a name for a dragon,' Katara laughed at the thought. She didn't care if Azula probably thought she was crazy for laughing in her situation. The waterbender hurried, not wanting to upset the deadly dragon. Katara put on her clothing, a long maroon robe that fell past her knees. The girl noticed the attire from stories her mother used to tell her about the peaceful Fire Lady Ursa. The teenager realized she was wearing the same clothing. Katara pulled her bangs back and made a little bun at the top. The rest of her chocolate waves hung loosely past her shoulders. The human walked downstairs, her hand on the smooth wooden railing. She spotted the unmistakable presence of the dragon. He looked at her, carefully trained eyes closely examining every move, every ripple in her muscles as she descended the staircase. She finally arrived at the table.

"Sit," Zuko told her. The human prisoner smoothed her robes and placed herself in a scarlet velvet-covered chair. "What would you like to have for breakfast?" he asked in a strained voice. He hadn't used his manners in a _long _time.

"Rice, an apple, and a glass of water, please," the polite lady asked.

Zuko processed the request. "No bending, understand?" he told her strictly.

Katara sighed and waved a hand in the air, dismissing the thought. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Zuko nodded, satisfied, and sent a servant to gather the acquired foods.

"_Of course, as a dragon, you will need servants," Mai said smugly, proud of her work. "You shall receive elemental elves, the same height as humans. Most of them are going to be firebenders," Mai said as she rose her arms. Several people in the room morphed into elves, just as the magician said. "I might send more mystical creatures, if I feel like it."_

Katara slowly ate her food, observing the dragon in nostalgia. He broke out of his trance as Katara put rice to her mouth. "So, tell me about your past, Katara."

Said girl handed a fire elf her plate, thanking him. "I was born in the Southern Water Tribe with my father, my mother, and my brother, Sokka. My mother used to be the most powerful waterbender in the world, and she started to train me until that day you took her away," Katara paused, glaring, letting Zuko know she wasn't at all too pleased with that. "Then, Master Pakku started sending me scrolls, where I learned from them. He says that if I completed the most recent scroll, I have surpassed my mother in skill and I would be the best waterbender," she looked up at the listening dragon with proud eyes. "I did it, too. Anyways, we moved here a couple of years ago, to find a better life. Sokka met a girl, Suki, while traveling, and fell in love with her, after you took Mother away. Harvest has been poor this year, so Sokka went off to work for a fisherman in hopes of making enough money to marry Suki. Father the other day wondered why our crops weren't growing, and I told him that I thought something might've angered you this year and you made it so. He came here in order to speak with you, and you need to tell me what you did," she spoke in an immediate tone. "He was gone for a few days and I became worried, so I followed him," 'And to get away from Jet,' Katara mentally added. "And here we are," she spread her arms to the sides, acknowledging the palace.

Zuko nodded, signaling he would explain. "I didn't cause your crop failure," he started. "I never let male visitors enter my castle, but he insisted I talk with him. I didn't want to hear it, so I put him where he was happiest, which was with your mother."

"All this time, what have you done to my mother?!" Katara's voice rose noticeably. "Answer me!"

"Silence, human girl, and take your seat," he growled, poison dripping off of every word he said slowly to her. "She was beautiful, and I wanted a mother. Your mother was stubborn, a trait in which you have unfortunately inherited…and she refused to let me have her. So, I made her my prisoner, but I took care of her, as you saw last night." Katara's eyes widened, realizing her mother looked healthy, just as she had the day she was torn from her family's life. 'Maybe he isn't so cold hearted after all,' Katara thought.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Zuko. What do you want me to do now?" Katara asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

Zuko smirked. "Duel me."


	6. The Battle

The Love of a Beast6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Simple as that.

A/N: Please review, and I thank those that have. ZUTARA FOREVAH! D

Recap: _"Thank you for the breakfast, Zuko. What do you want me to do, now?" Katara asked, afraid what his answer might be._

_Zuko smirked. "Duel me."_

Katara was shocked. "But…"

"That is not a request, Katara. That was an order," he said as flames snaked out of his mouth. Katara ducked and rolled, trying to figure a way out of the battle. "How about outside, where I can get water? It would make the battle more interesting," she challenged him. "I gave you my word that I will stay, so you needn't worry about that," she smiled to herself, glad she had intelligence. "Or is big mighty Zuko to afraid?"

"Come here, peasant," before she could respond, his tail constricted around her body.

He flew off, heading to a location with both fire and water, and far away from humans. They arrived at a place near a river, and Katara was overwhelmed to see a natural source of fresh water. However, a vast forest surrounded the river, and the dragon saw it as firewood. He unfurled his tail, a smug look on his face. "I'll put your skills to the test, waterbender." He breathed a giant ball of fire, and shot it at Katara. Her hands in the defensive waterbending position, she whirled her right arm over her left side, and returned it as she swung her left arm over her right side. A swirling ball of water covered the dragon, eventually trapping him in an ice ball. Knowing this would only by time, she began to construct her water dragon. After many long moments, he emerged, the water dragon prepared to fight. Zuko laughed, seeing in what she turned into. "You dare think you are better at being a dragon than me?" Fire clashed with water, the battlefield clouded by steam. The two verbally fought each other, showing each other that they would not fall so easily. Katara soon began to weaken, and Zuko pounced on her, leaving her incapable of waterbending. She looked up at him, feeling so energized. "Fine, you win, for now," Zuko smirked in the admitting of defeat, throwing his head back and roaring in triumph. He opened his eyes and saw that the moon was almost full. "Katara, I need to have a word with you." He swept her into his tail, returning to the palace.

Adrenaline was still pumping through the their veins as they entered the dragon's domain. As the doors closed shut behind them, a eerie silence filled the halls. Zuko turned to look at the sweaty waterbender. "Every full moon I have to leave and hunt for food. A friend of mine, Lee, will come over and watch over you. He will make sure you'll stay," he threw a threatening glare to the young human. "Any attempts to escape, and I will find out" Zuko turned his back to her. "Eat up, you just need to tell Burosamu what you want. She can take care of it. I will send Azula for your clothes. You need some rest, so go to sleep." The beast disappeared into the shadows.

"Uncle, are you there?" the dragon asked. An elderly man emerged from the darkness. He lit a small flame in his hand.

"I'm always here, my nephew," the old man smiled.

"Uncle, I think this young waterbender might be the one," his amber orbs grew wide with anticipation.

Iroh shrugged his shoulders. "Remember, nephew, Mai said she has to love you back. You can love her, but she needs to feel the same way." Ozai's brother reminded Zuko.

Zuko turned and stalked out. He didn't find Katara at the dinner table, so he headed towards her room when he sniffed the air. Katara sat in a blue velvet armchair, reading "Dragons for Dummies". She looked up at the angry dragon, her body language apologizing. "I'm sorry, Zuko, it's just, I..I couldn't get to sleep," Katara stammered.

The prince softened at her words, but the dragon stood firm. "You are no longer welcomed into the study. I told you to get to sleep, and you disobeyed me. Go to bed now, Katara."

The confused waterbender trudged upstairs. "You know, Zuko, I thought there might be a human heart inside of you. I thought I could see a human beyond those beautiful eyes of yours, but I was obviously wrong." She stormed into her room and slammed the doors.

Zuko sighed. "You have no idea, dear, sweet Katara."

xXx

"I'm off, Katara. Lee should be arriving any minute," Zuko told the one he was starting to fall in love with.

Katara nodded as the figure disappeared into the night sky. The darkness enveloped his body and he could be seen as clearly as air.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Katara put her book down and went to the door that someone was furiously knocking on. "so, you're Lee…" Blue orbs grew larger as she studied Lee. He looked like the spoiled prince Katara saw in Zuko's eyes. He was handsome, with black hair that covered his head, not pulled back in a mini ponytail at the top of his head as what Katara saw. But the face was unmistakable. He had a shrinking scar over his left side of his face. He looked at her with warm, golden eyes.

"Hello, Katara, was it?" He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. He had common fire nation clothes, a maroon shirt that peeped underneath his v-neck dark brown shirt. He wore loose pants that matched his top shirt. His exposed pale flesh glowed in the moonlight. Lee's muscular arm still stood there, but the prince frowned. Just as he was about to withdraw his arm, Katara fazed out of her stupor and shook his hand, in which Lee smiled. "Yes. I'm pleased to meet you, Lee. Come inside," she took his hand into hers. For some reason, it all felt…natural. Maybe it was because it was another human being she could talk to.

"So, how long have you stayed at the castle?" Lee asked, slurping down chicken-pig ramen noodles.

"About two days, but it feels longer, you know?" Lee nodded in understanding. 'Feels like an eternity, and I would be more than happy to spend all of eternity with you_._' "How come Zuko leaves you in charge of the castle." The prince just looked at her, willingly drawn into her flawless figure. He sat there, contemplating on what to say.

"Zuko and I go way back. He was like the human brother I never had," he smirked to himself. 'I _didn't_ tell her I was human, but I did _hint _at it. Haha, _LOOPHOLE!_' When Zuko went into his human state, he was his alter ego. Soft, gentle, caring, all characteristics that he was determined would become apart of him in time. "I suggest you treat him like a human, with respect, of course," Zuko smiled warmly, no cruel intentions behind it. "If you treat a beast like a person, it makes him feel worth something to live for. Of course, he deserves respect, after all, he is a dragon," Lee took a sip of Jasmine tea. 'Haha, _ANOTHER LOOPHOLE_!'

Katara was touched. "Wow, Lee, I never thought it like that. My mother said always treat someone the way you wish to be treated, but I guess when I saw Zuko, I forgot. Thank you, Lee" she walked over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Both people felt swarms of needles prickling the bodies that touched, but they enjoyed the feeling. Katara slowly leaned over, unaware of what she was doing. She rested her head gently on Lee's shoulder. Lee rolled his eyes back, the feeling of soft, female flesh against his own a missed feeling. Something took over Katara, and she didn't know why, but she felt compelled to whisper "Thank you, Lee," into his ear, her voice purring. Lee rid himself of this fantasy. She was supposed to fall in love with Zuko, and no matter how much he wanted to, he would not have her fall in love with Lee.

"I'm sorry Katara, but this doesn't feel right. I just met you, and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now," Lee apologized.

Heat burned Katara's cheeks. " Oh, my gosh, Lee I'm so sorry! I..I don't know what came over me," Katara's hands fiddled with her red fabric.

Lee shook his head. "Wanna see my favorite story?"

The waterbender declined politely. "I apologize Lee, but I'm not allowed to be in the study. Thank you for the offer, though, I really appreciate it," he gripped her arm.

'Let's test her loyalty.' "Oh, come on, it's a short story. I'm sure Zuko won't mind," Lee's captivating pools of gold made her heart stop and sent chills through her body.

"I said NO, Lee. If you can't respect what I have to say, then I'm leaving." Katara said as she stormed off.

Katara closed her eyes as her element began to surround her. 'The nerve of that guy!' the waterbender thought, frustrated. She took a nearby white towel with gold stitching and began to dry herself off. She put on a maroon robe with gold trimmings. Katara stepped down black marble steps, careful as not to let her wet feet slip. She opened the door and she turned suddenly, bumping into Azula. "Oh! Excuse me, Azula," the female apologized.

Azula said whatever and continued down the hall. Katara frowned, wanting to make friends with the firebender. "Uh, hey, Azula?'

The firebender stopped in her tracks.

"…Are you related to Lee? You two have the same eyes…" 'As well as Zuko's,' Katara added.

The elf chuckled. "I am Lee's sister."

"Oh. Hey, Azula, what do you know about dragons?"

Azula snorted.. Then, an idea came across her, and she smirked. "I think this topic should be talked over tea."

"But, Azula, I thought you hated te-"

"Hurry up, already! If you want to learn more about dragons and Master Zuko I won't wait for you downstairs," she said as she descended. Her black robe with a red dragon billowed behind her.

Katara looked at the elf in wonder. 'Do they know of any other colors than red, black, and gold?'

The women ascended the long flight of stairs, a pair of tan and ivory feet stepping one board of red velvet after another. Katara let her hand glide across the wooden, twisting rail. Her fingertips grazed against the polished wood. The waterbender's feet touched the smooth, carpeted floor, the nerve endings in her feet feeling the soft fabric, every thread in the stitched furniture. She moved a couple of steps forward, her walking tools now gliding on polished cherry wood floor. Katara sat in a green velvet chair, her arms gently resting on the armrests of the chair. The princess sat across her, never taking her eyes off of the mortal. "Bring the peasant some tea," Azula ordered. Within moments, the two ladies held a small handless cup of jasmine tea in their female hands. Azula placed her tea on the obsidian table beside her as Katara took a small sip, savoring the flavor. She swallowed, waiting for the firebender to start speaking.

"Dragons are the first firebenders, making them very powerful. They gave man the gift of fire, which is why they are so highly respected and feared in the four nations. Some are kind, gentle, fascinating creatures, while others only gorge themselves in their lust for blood and chaos, like some vampires would. Zuzu, however, isn't either of these types of dragons. He is," the elf sat with one leg over her knee, a hand resting on top of the higher knee. She waved the other in the air, trying to find what to say. "the only one of his species. After all, both of his parents were humans," 'Sorry, Mai, but I believe I haven't broken your rules. Truly disappointing,' the princess smirked to herself.

"So, wouldn't Zuko be human? If neither of his creators were dragons, then how can he be…" Blue eyes stared at the floor as if she would find the answer hidden beneath the polished boards.

Azula gave to no one in particular a triumphant smile. She had wanted to implant the idea into the waterbender's head, and succeeded. "Perhaps I'm not the best teacher on this topic. Maybe you should read some books, or," she looked at the young lady, making sure she had her full attention, "you can ask from the source." Azula stood up, brushing her robe out. She left Katara alone with her thoughts.

So many questions indeed raced through the curious mind. 'This doesn't make sense. If Zuko's parents were human, shouldn't he be human? What happened to make him a dragon? Does that mean he has a human heart? Does that mean he could lo...' Katara cut off her mental thought. The master waterbender went off, looking for the strange boy she had met earlier. Caramel feet treaded on the stone floor that lay across were her parents were once held. Katara looked around, trying to find the mysterious human man.

"If you're going to explore the castle, you might want a person that can guide you," a deep, husky voice said from the shadows. Katara gasped and turned around suddenly, bending water in hand out of habit. Lee laughed, looking at the prepared water. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he firmly held her wrists with his hands. Golden eyes bore into the opposite gender's, making the adolescent blush and turn her head away. The water dropped, splashing onto the cold, stone floor. Lee smiled, releasing his hold on her waterbending hands. He smiled at her, sending chills up her spine. Katara slowly nodded, and he looked down and smiled back. His golden eyes looked at the young woman through half-opened eyelids. "Follow me, miss," he motioned her with his pale hand. Lee turned around and began to walk, a teenager right beside him.

The acquaintance led her through extensive halls, red, gold, and black swirling around her no matter where she looked. Her guide explained the significance of the rooms and the decorations. "The Fire Lord would reside here," he said as he pulled red curtains away which had a black fire nation emblem and yellow tassels. A room with scarlet columns connecting the floor and the ceiling led a pathway to a throne. Everything was barely seen with the dim torchlight on the right and left sides of the room. "The Fire Lord would sit there, his flame surrounding him, the shadows from the fire dancing across his intimidating figure," Lee said as he pointed to the large throne. Lee threw out his arm and two rows surrounding the chair lit up with red fire. The room was illuminated, the fire casting its light onto the objects in the throne room. "Zuko's father once sat here, and an evil monster he was," Lee scoffed. "It's hard to believe Zuko's the dragon," he paused, looking longingly into the prisoner's eyes. "Katara, what do you think of Zuko?"

It was a sudden question, and Katara had not been prepared to answer. She stopped walking, looking inside of her to find the answer. She couldn't tell she thought there was something different about her captor, something that lay beyond the scales and the beastly appearance. When Katara first looked at Zuko, she saw him as an enemy. He did, after all, hold both of her parents in a prison cell. Zuko was seen to her as a monster, an evil creature with a cold, black heart. But, when the dragon made an effort to develop a friendship, it flattered her and caught her off guard. When they battled against each other, she had this unexplainable feeling. She forgot the fact Zuko was a dragon, a monster, and had seen him as a friend she was simply dueling with. Those feelings disappeared when he banished her from the study. The waterbender had said words that she now regretted. Katara realized he had been a monster all of his life, and he was trying to redeem himself. Zuko was trying to be less of a beast and more like a kind and gentle being, and she had spat at him when he slipped up. Heck, she hadn't even tried to get to know him! Her original plan was to stay in the palace and completely ignore the enemy, even though she knew that was next to impossible. But, she couldn't tell Lee that. "I think he's trying to be a better person, or a dragon as it may be. Zuko is a monster on the outside, but," Katara looked at the listening firebender with hopeful, joyous eyes, "I think there's something more to Zuko, something past his appearance. I should've realized this and attempt to look past his demeanor and try to be friends. Instead, I yelled at him and hated his guts. Perhaps I should be the one apologizing," Katara's face hardened and her eyes were demanding. "Take me to Zuko now," she ordered.

Lee grew nervous, for the human standing opposite of him had her fists clenched and looked like she was about to bite someone's head off. "Even what you say is true, that he is not a beast, but something more, he is feeding right now, and dragons do not let off a person who had disrupted their feeding so easily. Trust me, it is better you discuss it tomorrow morning. Surprise him tomorrow, I'm sure he will be grateful of your apology," Lee reassured her.

Katara gritted her teeth and walked away. "Fine, I'll go find him myself!" She ran to the front doors, putting on her cloak as she did so.

"Katara! Katara, I implore you not to-" the air whipped past him as she rode off with her ostrich horse. "Damn it," Lee cursed under his breath as he turned around. The moon sunk and the room grew lighter. "Thank Agni," Lee said as the wind bit at him. The sun rose, its rays slamming onto the prince. Wings sprouted and the beast growled, his tail swishing dangerously side to side. "Your lucky the sun came up," Zuko said in his dragon language as he soared off, searching for the stubborn young maiden.

"Zuko! Zuko, I need to talk to you!" Katara yelled, slapping the reins to make the animal run faster. She searched the dark woods that surrounded her, looking for a tint of red. The ground stopped moving beneath her and the rider looked at her animal in question. No matter what she did, Sally refused to move from her spot. She leapt off of it, cursing under her breath. A swamp could be smelled from a distance, and Katara slowly walked forward, hoping to find the dragon nearby. She held her breath as she pushed past the vines from the trees, her feet sinking into odorous mud. Seeing no sign of Zuko, the waterbender turned around when a toothy spider-alligator greeted her with hungry eyes. Katara backed up and turned left, never taking her eyes off of the spider-alligator. She bended water to wash away the threatening creature when a friend nipped at her ankle. She jumped back, the water washing away the second spider-alligator. Katara soon found herself surrounded by twenty hungry spider-alligators. Ice knives charged at the eight-legged creatures, but bounced off of the scaly hides. One predator jumped at her from the left flank and she closed her eyes, embracing the death that approached her.


	7. Things heat up

The Love of a Beast7

Disclaimer: I don't A:TLA. Sorry to disappoint.  
A/N: Please, review.

_Seeing no sign of Zuko, the waterbender turned around when a toothy spider-alligator greeted her with hungry eyes. Katara backed up and turned left, never taking her eyes off of the spider-alligator. She bended water to wash away the threatening creature when a friend nipped at her ankle. She jumped back, the water washing away the second spider-alligator. Katara soon found herself surrounded by twenty hungry spider-alligators. Ice knives charged at the eight-legged creatures, but bounced off of the scaly hides. One predator jumped at her from the left flank and she closed her eyes, embracing the death that approached her._

It never came.

A load roar made the starving spider-alligators turn their heads to the new visitor. Flame engulfed most of the mixed animals, causing them to hiss and snap their massive jaws, fangs protruding from the top and bottom jaw. Zuko charged in, protecting his prisoner. Two of them attacked from the right, and as they opened their snouts to release their web he swiped his claw, disemboweling them as blood spurted everywhere. The smell of kin blood angered the rest and they all attacked at once, opening their snouts to tangle the offender in their acidic web. The mighty dragon cried out in pain as it reached underneath the scales, the weak spot of a dragon. Gathering up all of his strength, he unleashed white fire that incinerated anything that came in contact. The spider-alligators were no more, and Zuko was victorious. He gave a weak look at Katara and collapsed. She wanted to run over, but she walked over to her mount, realizing this was her chance to escape.

'You came here in the first place to find him and apologize to him. Even after Lee warned you, you went off and got into trouble and then Zuko finds you and saves your ass. Sure, you can escape the clutches of the dragon now, and this might be your only opportunity, but he just saved your life. The least you can do is give him your loyalty,' her conscious nagged at her. Katara ran away from her ride and ran over to her hero. She took the swamp water and covered her hands in it, bending it. Her lady-like hands hovered over the red dragon, glowing blue as she healed. When his eyes did not open, she bent all the water she could to carry the group to the castle. They landed safely inside, Zuko still unconscious. All of the servants came and helped Katara to move their master into the living room. They placed him on a large velvet pillow in the center of the room. The fire in the hearth gave the dim-lit room enough light to see what the servants were doing. Katara ordered for clean water. Within moments, water was surrounding her entire arms as she healed the injured dragon. He opened his eyes and hissed at the pain of water hitting open flesh.

Katara scowled. "Hold still so I can heal you," she asked without emotion in her voice. Her hands expertly went over the injuries, quickly sealing them while doing so. She looked down at her lap as she said softly, "Thank you for saving my life out there. I'm sorry if that if I worried you-"

"You would've gotten yourself killed if I hadn't showed up in time," the prince hissed. His dragon face softened, as well as his tone. Golden eyes looked at her fragile form. "Your welcome."

She lifted her head, smiling at him. At that moment, they shared a look that only they could understand. "I went out in search of you. I wanted to apologize for being so rash the other night," blue eyes looked at the dragon's, pleading for forgiveness and understanding.

Zuko's response was shooting out his long tongue and gliding it up her face, the split end curling up and back into his mouth. He smirked as she giggled like a little girl.

The non-human servants looked in awe. This could be the girl they had been looking for…

Katara's eyes opened and closed as she fought off the sleep that threatened to overtake her. "You should go to bed," Zuko said in his voice that was kind and gentle. Katara yawned and nodded, stretching her aching arms out to the sides. She went over to the massive beast and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said, losing consciousness and falling into a deep sleep. Zuko smiled and a tail gently pried the arms from his scaly neck. He carefully bit into her clothing in the back and moved her over to his side. The firebender placed the opposite bender up against his underbelly, where the fire was generated, and his wing fell over her as a blanket. Zuko curled his head around so his neck was flat on the ground and he could see her face. His tail curled up against his body, giving him the position a dog would be in when he curls up and sleeps. Katara smiled, in her dreams a dragon was protecting her, wrapping his body around the human.

xXx

Zuko awoke to find the young waterbender still sleeping. He rejected the urge to stretch his hind and front legs, opening his mouth in yawning, his tail sticking straight out. Instead he looked at her, tan eyelids hiding her orbs as a soft smile graced her lips. He had seen humans sleep before, even her own mother, but no one had looked so peaceful and beautiful as Katara did. Zuko rubbed a claw about the size of half of Katara's face softly against her cheek, feeling the smooth caramel skin against his rough claw. The firebender retracted as she stirred. Blue orbs slowly opened and greeted the awoken dragon. The fire that still burned in the fireplace was casting a candlelight glow on his face. She smiled, who knew a dragon could look so sexy? "Good morning, Zuko," she said softly in a deeper voice than usual.

"Good morning to you, too," he spoke in a deep, husky voice that reminded Katara of Lee. Zuko lifted his wing and cool air rushed to the waterbender.

She shivered, the girl who used to live at the South Pole. "Who said I wanted you to take your wing off?" she teased and Zuko all too gladly covered her once more. Katara turned to his underbelly, her fingers tracing the contours of the muscle. She snuggled up against him, feeling safe and secure in his arms-I mean, under his wing.

"Should I have Azula bring breakfast for you?" he rubbed his nose against her side, a loving gesture but tickling her.

Katara laughed. "Yes…some…oatmeal….please," she giggled.

A low rumble sounded through Zuko's underbelly. Katara came to recognize this as his laugh or chuckle. Azula came in, and soon headed off for the breakfast. Within minutes she returned with a bowl of the required contents. Before she reached the young maiden, she whispered so only her brother could hear, "Sleeping with her already? Aren't you rushing things a bit Zuzu?" she smirked when he glared at her, successful at agitating him, which is what she loved to do. Azula gave Katara the oatmeal and bowed, "Enjoy your breakfast, Miss Katara," she still had the smirk plastered on her face as she exited the room.

"Is it too hot, Katara?"

The young girl came up with a little trick in her head. "Oh, yes, it's very hot. I'll just wipe away the steam," her hand swept to the side, the oatmeal bent onto the dragon. She laughed when the oatmeal splattered all over the authority figure, who glared and blew off the food. Instead it landed on the consumer, and it was now Zuko that laughed at the surprised look on the prisoner's face. She sighed and ate her food, the words 'don't play with your food,' coming to mind.

"Katara, I open the study back up to you," he said as she placed the silver spoon in the fancy silver dish.

Katara bowed her head. "Thank you, Zuko." She hugged his scaly body and stood up to return the dishes to the kitchen. Before she left the room, she asked, "Zuko, where's Lee?"

"He goes back home the minute the sun starts to rise," Zuko answered truthfully. Katara nodded, having gotten what she wanted and exited the room.

The dragon rose and golden eyes turned to face an elf at the doorway. Soft clapping filled the room with sound and Azula smirked. "Well done, Zuzu. I have to say your relationship with that waterbender is progressing impressively," she jumped and did a back flip in mid-air to avoid getting burned. "Just be careful, brother. She's a smart one, and it can work to your advantage, or it can be your weakness."

"The last thing I need is your infinite wisdom, Azula," Zuko said coldly.

The sister brushed the comment off. Azula's pointed fingernails gripped the doorknob as she left her brother who mulled over the firebender's words.

"Hmm," Katara browsed the study, fingertips grazing over the spines of the books. Her hand halted at the book titled, _Spells and Towers and Dragons, Oh My!_ She slipped the dark green book from its place and jumped off the rolling ladder, her feet landing flawlessly on the ground. Katara sat in the chair the same color as the book she had chosen. Interested, the girl began to read.

_Dragons are powerful, awesome creatures that really can't be put into one category. Some are kind and peaceful, like the water dragon, who makes his or her home in an ocean or a large lake. However, there are those like that of the dark dragon, whose name is self-explanatory. This dragon feeds on the fear of mortals and is typically found in the European area. The dark dragon will come out only at night and burn down everything in its path, human beings and homes, which is why people of the west see dragons as a symbol of evil and death. Let's start with the basics of a dragon, shall we?_ Morning light poured into the room and Katara used her right arm to shield her eyes. When they adjusted to the light, she removed her arm and saw Zuko's mouth pulling back the curtains that concealed palace windows. The windows were transparent and as tall as Zuko was long. The two windows were rectangular and equal squares roughly the size of a CD cases were carved into the design. When Azula tied the red curtains back, the dragon turned to the reader and smiled. "If you're going to read, you'll need light, right?" He looked at her, studying her face to make sure he understood when he thought humans needed light to read.

Katara smiled and nodded as if answering his mental question. "Thank you, Zuko," she thanked and soon after a large figure loomed over her.

"May I join you?" he asked, craning his neck down so the two met at eye level. Katara nodded, holding the book over to help him see. He laid down next to the young woman, his tail curled up against his side and the long neck the only thing off of the floor. Zuko kept a fair distance between the waterbender and himself.

Katara laughed to herself. 'He's acting more like my dog than a feared dragon.' She continued to read, then stopped unexpectedly. "Zuko, do you know how to read?"

He looked at her with an expressionless face. 'Of course I can read! I wasn't always like this, you know!' Knowing he could not tell her this, he answered, "Yes, my mother taught me a long time ago."

The girl's face saddened. "Do you miss your mother? Azula told me that both of your parents were human, and being a dragon and immortal and all…" she trailed off, unable to complete the sentence.

He rubbed part of his head against Katara's to comfort her, as a lion would do to his mate. "I do indeed. When she was gone, I was became very lonely. Years passed and my frustration grew, and one day I took it out on your village. I longed for a mother, so I went to your village in search of one. As you probably know, it ended up being your mother," he pushed his head closer to hers. "I'm so sorry, Katara. The thought that I was taking someone else's mother away from them and making them experience the same empty feeling never crossed my mind," he closed his eyes and spoke in a deeper, softer voice. "I truly apologize, Katara. Will you forgive me?"

The waterbender's body stiffened. Memories of the day swarmed her and she clenched her teeth. It hurt so much, so much pain flooded her. Katara held back her tears as best as she could. "Yes, Zuko, as much as you hurt me that day, I forgive you," she choked, turning her head away so as not to let the dragon see the hot tears that streamed down her face. Zuko wrapped his neck around her, lifting the teenager out of her chair. He stood up and when he released her she ran over to him, placing her small hands on the muscles that broadened at the chest. A comforting claw held at her waist, a wing enveloping her shaking body. The firebender lowered his neck and turned to the left, looking at her with a face with sadness written all over it. He gently rested on top of her head, cooing her and comforting her as best as he could.

"Would you like to finish that story?" Katara lifted her head and nodded, blue, watery eyes smiling gratefully at the young dragon. Her hands found their place resting at her sides. She picked up the book that lay on the floor and began to read.

All dragons can breathe fire, except the water dragon, which can shoot water from its mouth. They have two hind legs and two front legs. While standing, the hind legs bend at the joint located at the ankle. They are usually somewhat shorter than the front legs. The front legs, or arms, start from the shoulders and the claw extends down to mid-underbelly. The underbelly is where the fire in a dragon is generated, which is why it is the warmest spot on a dragon. It has an armor of its own, yet it is softer than the outer scales. Dragons have two wings, on the outside it's much like sandpaper, however, the inside of the wing is soft tissue. If you can get close enough to a dragon you can see the membrane within the wings. A dragon has sharp fangs and razor sharp teeth for shredding and ripping prey. Similar teeth are attached to the feet and arms, called claws. Both of these usually have an ivory color. Dragons have long necks, covered in scales. Spikes start at the base of the neck and continue all the way down to the tail, which is roughly the size of the neck. A dragon's scales are its armor, without the scales, they are as much vulnerable to fire and disease as mortals are. Underneath their scales is soft tissue, so they have to groom themselves regularly to make sure the dirt is out from under their scales so that they won't catch any diseases. Besides, dirt under their scales for too long can cause rash behavior, and it has been known to calm a dragon down if a human grooms the approachable dragon.

Zuko nodded. "Whoever wrote this knew about his or her dragons. I groom myself once a week to protect myself from your human diseases," Katara nodded and continued reading.

The most common and fatal disease amongst dragons, especially red ones, is scale corrosion. If a dragon spends its time in humid, moist weather, it causes the scales to corrode. Then, the corrosion works its way into the muscle and there is nothing the dragon can do to stop it. The dragon slowly disintegrates into a slow, painful death. Early symptoms are weakened fire-breathing, paler scales, and scales flaking off. A red dragon is more susceptible to this awful disease because it is a fire dragon, and therefore the watery atmosphere hurts it more than a typical dragon.

Zuko stopped reading the book, closing his eyes, relishing the silent moments between himself and Katara. Hours passed, the sun lowering itself slowly past the ground. The space where it resided grew dark as tiny jewels sparkled in the blanket of darkness. Katara closed the book, the written information registering in her mind. She looked up at the male dragon, staring into intense golden eyes. When Zuko noticed the waterbender, the most beautiful smile graced his scaly lips. The human's heart beat raced, pink tinting her cheeks. Perhaps it was the fire, or maybe it was the feeling of being wanted, the promise of protection, when he looked at her that way. A tan hand unconsciously held the bottom of Zuko's left jaw, clear blue orbs admiring the dragon face. Katara leaned closer, only inches away from the immortal's face. Her eyes closed, her lips waiting for a rough surface. Blue eyes suddenly shot open, seeing that the dragon's seeing pools were closed, and pulled herself away fiercely. Red stained her face as Zuko looked at her calmly, his male ego boosting when he saw her embarrassment. When Katara's head was still turned away, he wrapped his head around her neck, slowly, gently rubbing against the mortal. If her face wasn't flushed before, it was now.

Humans kiss to show their love for their companion. Dragons will loop around the loved one's neck; head slowly rubbing against the companion, from shoulders up.

'In his way, Zuko's kissing me,' Katara realized. A breath the Water Tribe girl didn't realized she held slowly escaped from full pink lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, reminiscing the unfamiliar feeling that coursed in her veins, and she felt as if her body was soaring with the strange feeling. She repeated the action, moving her head up and down the sandpaper neck. When her head rubbed down, the scales' surface was smooth like a shell. After what felt like a few minutes, Zuko pulled away from Katara, her body pleading for him to continue.

"You should get some rest. I have a surprise for you tomorrow, and I can't have you falling asleep," he told her simply. The transformed prince turned away, giant footsteps walking lightly on the ground.

The waterbender waited a moment before she headed to her chambers. She closed the sliding doors behind her, looking at her hands as she did so. Cleansing water splashed her face, soon bent into the sink. Katara reached up and carefully removed the pin that held her hair in a bun, shaking it loose from its place. She slipped on her Fire Nation robe, the fabric gliding over her cool skin. Sitting upright on the bed, Katara swung her legs and placed them under the blanket. Tucking herself under the blanket, she tried to fall asleep. Failing in doing so, she tossed and turned, wrinkling the covers. Finally she hopped out of bed and put on her red pointy slippers, swiftly and quietly escaping the bedroom.

Katara wandered the halls, looking for the dragon. She halted at the doors leading into the room where the two had slept last night. Opening the doors as discretely as the waterbender could, she peeked inside and found a giant red mass curled up, closed eyes as steady breathing reached Katara's ears. Her face looked down disappointedly as she closed the door, when a tired voice stopped her.

"You're supposed to be asleep," his gentle voice calmed her.

Katara looked at her feet, shy as she was caught. "Zuko, I was wondering," she started, "may…may I sleep with you tonight?" her face flushed as she listened to herself. "I-I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say is-"

He looked at her through slit eyes, slightly annoyed that she wasn't asleep, yet happy that she came to him to rest with him. Zuko turned slightly onto his left side. A wing rose, welcoming the small, sleep-deprived girl. Katara walked over, curling up against Zuko. The wing gently rested over her fragile body. "Goodnight, Zuko," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Katara," he responded, listening to her even breaths.

Long arms stretched to the side, a loud yawn escaping the Water Tribe girl as she awoke. Her eyes frantically searched the room for a certain dragon. Frustrated, the waterbender took off, searching for an unlucky disguised prince. She stormed the halls, looking in every door. The ticked-off woman found herself in an outside hall, surrounded by lush green grass. She looked to her left and saw the different being over at a pond. Katara hopped over the red railing, marching over towards Zuko. "How dare-"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he smiled at her, teasing. His attention resumed to the previous activity. Before him lay a pale pond, partly shaded by a banzai tree. A pathway of flat, gray stones led to the dragon's spot. Next to him was a basket full of bread. Fury having left her heart, she sat beside the beast. He carefully broke the bread and tore a piece with the very tip of his claw. Without any movement, the food flew into the milky-hazed pond. Cute ducks with turtle shells swam over, their bread crust colored beaks snapping up the floating bread into their mouths. The yellow turtle-ducklings quacked happily, asking for more. "My mother used to take me here in the afternoon when I was a ki-…when I was little. One time I threw the whole piece into the water and sunk a turtle-duckling," she looked at him, horrified, "temporarily. It rose up out of the water and quacked angrily at me. The mother turtle-duck darted over and bit my ankle. I tried to shake it off, but my mother removed it, for I was unsuccessful. I was angry and pulled my knee…tail closer and asked to no one in particular why did she do that…"

Ursa rested a reassuring hand on her son and looked at him with golden orbs that held many answers. "Zuko," she pulled his little eight-year-old body closer to her, though he still looked away. "that's what happens when you mess with a mother's children. You mess with their babies and," she had an evil look in her eyes, grinning, slowly approaching the little boy who was peeking out of the corner of his large amber eyes and she imitated chomp noises, playfully chomping the air next to Zuko's face," They'll bite back," she said through her son's subtle laughter. Ursa soon joined him and put her arm around his shoulders, bringing her baby boy closer to her.

"Zuko?" the voice returned him from his memory. It was one of the best before she disappeared. He put away the concern of the waterbender's, simply stating he was remembering the times when he wasn't such a beast.

Blue orbs softened as a sad face fell on her lips. As if it was all natural to her, she waked over and held his face gently in her smooth hands. Katara stared intensely into golden dragon eyes, silently communicating with the so-called 'beast'. "Zuko, you're not a beast. You are better than any human I know," she pressed her soft lips against Zuko's. The prince never in his life wished he was human than in that moment. He wished he could return the kiss with such fierce passion it would make the innocent girl's cheeks flush and she would blink at him dumbly.

'Oh, how I wish I could tell you, Zuko thought. Curse you, Mai!'

Katara giggled, the sound becoming familiar to Zuko's unseen ears, to his pleasure. "They're so cute!" she tossed in another piece of bread into the water, laughing as a turtle-duck practically jumped into the air for the free food. "Thank you, Zuko. This must mean so much to you, seeing it was the activity you and your mother shared…" she trailed off, afraid it might pain him if she continued.

"It was then…" he leaned his head onto hers, not putting any weight what-so-ever on the waterbender. "Now, it is our activity," the dragon tried to place a human kiss on the top of her head, and it barely worked!


	8. All good things come to an end

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. Sorry to disappoint.

A/N: There is almost a lemon in here, so beware! Please review!

Back in her own bed, Katara awoke from her afternoon and found different clothes on the foot of her bed. It was a silver top and bottom, with a black dragon circling the two-part outfit. On top of the folded clothing was a diamond hair tie. She slipped on the silk clothing and put her hair into a ponytail with the diamond hair tie. Her tan feet slipped into a pair of black sandals. 'At least there is a new color,' Katara thought as her beautiful body descended the staircase. Inexplicable joy soared in her heart at the sight of the dragon. It was two years ago that she met Zuko. 'What can happen in two years time,' She smiled to herself.

Zuko smiled at the lovely waterbender. "Today is a special day, Miss Katara. Do you know why?"

Katara grinned. "Two years ago is when we first met," she answered happily.

The dragon nodded. "That's right. Katara, have you ever flown before?"

A puzzled expression washed over her face. "No, not really."

"Then your in the time of your life," Zuko informed as he made his way for her to mount him. The spell had taken effect, for every day that their relationship grew, Zuko shrank, and now he was about the size of a full-grown stallion. The spell would stop shrinking him once he reached the body size of a human. However, just three words needed to be heard for the curse to end. She mounted him, avoiding the ivory spikes that lined Zuko's spine. Her legs wrapped around his middle, making sure she didn't slide off. She gently rocked side to side as Zuko walked to the front doors, which opened. "Hold on tight," he said. Katara's arms snaked around the scaly neck, doing as she was told. Suddenly, she was jerked upward, wind whipping past her hair. The endless blue sky came to her, faster and faster. The human shrieked, peering through one eye when Zuko decided to glide straight. Then she laughed and "whoo-hoo"-ed as he did little aerial loops. Then, he dove suddenly and flew back up, like a drop on a roller coaster and then ascending at a fast speed. Hours passed and Katara laid across the dragon's back, arms wrapped around Zuko's neck, head laying on its side. She smiled as they glided through the air. Katara watched in awe as the sky filled with blues, pinks, yellows, and oranges. The sun seemed to wave goodbye to her as it hid under the ground, the dark sky with twinkling stars its blanket.

"Zuko, this is beautiful! Thank you so much," her sweet voice thanked.

'Your welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it,' he told her telepathically.

Katara's blue orbs widened. "When were you going to tell me that you can talk to me IN MY MIND?"

'Just now,' he responded.

Katara rolled her eyes and just laid there, enjoying the cool breeze that nipped at her arms. 'I think I'm in love.'

xXx

"Hey, Lee, it's nice to see you again," the familiar voice welcomed.

"Hey, Katara," he hugged Zuko's girlfriend. Katara had teased him by calling Zuko her boyfriend, but the dragon realized that when she kept calling him that she meant it. "It's good to see you again."

She snorted. "You see me every full moon, when Zuko goes off hunting," she shut the outside doors behind her. "I don't understand, he eats human food and is fine, but I feel abandoned when he leaves for his hunt…" Warm, friendly arms enclosed her shaking figure, shaking not from sadness, but from frustration.

"I firebend when I'm ticked off, so maybe waterbending-glup!" Lee was swept into an ocean's embrace, his body frozen to a palace wall.

"You really wanna fight me during a full moon?" she smirked, her ocean blue orbs challenging, sending the twenty-year-old a smirk as he smiled triumphantly to himself. He had wanted her to battle him, she was most beautiful pissed off and taking it out on someone with her waterbending. Lee/Zuko saw her true character shine as she focused all of her energy on defeating her opponent, eyes determined, fierce, and full of passion. He could see the stress furrowed into her skin, her mind gradually releasing her cares. After a tiresome bending battle, she was free of stress and she was amused of her firebender's tactics.

Lee responded by exhaling deeply, steam rolling out of his nostrils and melting the ice around him. He bowed deeply and offered a hand. "My Lady, I would be honored to escort you to a proper battle area," he looked up at her through his long, dark chocolate bangs, smiling at her that made her heart flutter.

She looked cockily at the outstretched hand, taking it into her own. "Just know I can freeze you to a wall any second, mister," she laughed when he had a pretend terrified expression on his face.

Lee led her to the same place Zuko had taken her once before. To rid of her suspicions, Lee informed, "Zuko and I would spar here all the time."

Katara raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who usually won?"

Lee laughed. "You could say it was usually a tie."

"Ooh, now I'm interested," she held her hands in the waterbending position. "To spar with someone as great as a dragon." She whirled around, dodging the orange and yellow flames that swirled around her. The young human girl put her hands on her hips. "Hey! You didn't even let me fini-" she did a backflip and her face was flushed with anger. "Fine, if it's a fight you want," she held the water whip in her hands, "it's a fight you'll get!" She threw the whip at him, though it dissipated as a tendril of fire halted it.

"Less talk, more fight," Lee smirked. He shot several fire balls, which were all easily dodged. Katara shifted the water so eight water tentacles moved with her. Five tentacles shot ice darts and snapped at Lee while the remaining three slithered up his ankles. Before he could react his feet slipped from underneath him, the breath fleeing from his lungs as his back collided with the ground. The water froze him in place, the edges of his body sticking to the ground. He cursed the full moon as he could not bend fire warm enough to melt the ice. She smirked at him, hands on either side of the captured prince. The waterbender's hot breath danced across Lee's face, much to his delight. Her breasts hung only a centimeter above his, a joy in which he would certainly not express.

"I won," she purred.

"Congratulations. Now unfreeze me before I-" his eyes shot open wide as soft, warm lips found his in a gentle kiss. Golden orbs closed and a mouth opened, welcoming a new visitor. The ice around him released its hold when he subconsciously melted it. Lee immediately rose his hand to cup the side of Katara's beautiful face, fingers entangling in her fine, silky hair. Said human wrapped her arms around Lee's neck. Lee's hand trailed down to the dip at her waist while the other stayed at her face. His tongue played at the entrance of her mouth when she complied and granted access. He rummaged inside of her mouth, determined to travel inside the wet cave. However, the occupant tied with the intruding tongue, wrestling for dominance. The waterbender was once again victorious as she started to push into his mouth. Lee lowered her slowly onto the grass, tan hands coursing through his hair. He kissed her lips feverishly as they pulled away for air. Katara pulled him back to her, capturing his lips in another gentle kiss. Lee slowly lowered his body onto the human, hands roaming the enticing body. Katara's hands slipped underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles that relaxed at her warm touch. Her hands painstakingly slow traced the contours of pale muscles, descending to his abs. Surprised at the hardness, she rubbed against the eight-pack. They suddenly slipped up as the shirt was discarded, the blue eyes welling at the sight. Lee smirked, snaking his head around her neck, nipping at her earlobes and placing gentle kisses around her neck. Katara's eyes widened as she pulled away from him, looking at a pleading and confused face.

"Now, what were you saying?" she teased.

Lee snapped back into reality. He couldn't do this to her, or himself. He sighed and lowered his eyes, taking her hands into his large calloused ones. Lee slowly looked into her oceans, a sad expression torturing his scarred face. "I'm sorry, Katara. I don't think our relationship would…"

"work out?" she finished. "Lee, last time I did something…romantic, you rejected me. What do you not like about me?" she demanded to know the answer immediately.

He sighed. "I think you are in love with another man," Lee admitted.

This made Katara think as his words repeated in her minds. Her heart leapt when something came to her mind. She stood up, smoothing her robes. Her fingers played with her hair, putting it back into what it was before. "Come on, we'd better get going," she stated simply. When they got back to the palace she headed straight for her room, not once mentioning what happened between them. She laid in her soft, warm bed, staring at the mahogany ceiling.

xXx

Katara had not gotten to sleep that night, her mind all too alert. She had read in many of the books that some dragons during special times of the year would take on the appearance of a human. She had made all the connections: it explained why he mysteriously went hunting on the night of the full moon and Lee was always there. Lee's firebending style had been exactly like Zuko's, she wondered why she hadn't noticed it earlier. Their voices were preciously the same, a sexy, deep, husky voice that made you just want to touch him. Their responses on humans and dragons had always been awkward, as if he was hiding something. Why didn't he tell her? Katara was hurt and very pissed, so she decided to confront the 'dragon'.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katara yelled at the dragon, in a sleeping position. He looked up at her questioningly.

"Katara, are you still aslee-"

"Why didn't you tell me, Zuko?" she repeated. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or should I say Lee?"

Zuko's face hardened. "Katara, I don't know what your talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" she shouted angrily, arms thrashing in the air. "On the night of the full moon you turn into Lee, taking on the body of a human. Why didn't you tell me?"

He now stood in front of her, wishing he was a human so he could hold her and comfort her, assure Katara everything was going to be okay. Zuko had shrunk in size, only the size of a horse, for the spell had started taking effect since the kiss. "Katara, I wish I could tell you. Unfortunately, I am unable to tell you."

"Why, Zuko?" she yelled.

"One day, I promise I will tell you. But, that day has not arrived, and thus I cannot tell you. Agni, how I wish I could tell you, my love."

"Zuko, if you can't tell me these things," she bit her lip, heart shattering at what she was about to say. "Then you don't love me."

Zuko looked at her, his heart shattering at her cold, untrue words. He lowered his face, unable to look at her. The torches in the room dimmed, a small flame barely alive. Zuko turned his back to her, glowering. "Leave." He told her dryly.

"But I'm your prisoner, remember?"

"I said LEAVE! AND NEVER COME BACK!" the dragon swiped an arm to the side, a wall of fire heading towards the waterbender. She ducked and rolled, looking at him one last time. She ran out of the palace, grabbing her cloak and komodo rhino, never looking back when she heard a heart-wrenching roar of heartbreak from the castle. Fresh tears streamed down her face as she headed to her hut.

xXx

Ravin stared into empty space, thinking about her daughter. Hakoda awoke, feeling his wife's distress. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What is she doing? Is she still alive?" the mother worried. Her husband pulled her into his chest, strong arms around her as she began to shake.

"I don't know," he told her honestly. "But you know our baby girl. She is more than capable of defending herself."

Revin pulled away, not feeling any better. She entered the dark kitchen, looking for something to drink.

"Hello, Mom," a voice said.

Katara's mother cried as she embraced the dark figure. "Sokka, you're back!"


	9. There's no place like home

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Sorry.

**A/N: Sorry to keep ya waiting. I had the rest of the story already typed up until this part, so that's why the story is going to take longer. Please review. And, you have to check out these youtube videos: **_**Katara's Guardian Angel (Zutara)**_** and **_**Zutara - Guardian Angel**_**. They're the same songs, but they're so good! One of them made me cry! **

The Water Tribe warrior embraced his missing mother. His shoulder grew damp from his mother's tears. Sokka patted her softly on her back. "It's okay, Mom. I'm alright," he reassured her.

"Sokka? Is that you?" the warrior looked up and saw his dark father staring at him with wide, blue eyes.

"Dad…" he said softly, the name barely escaping his lips. The father hugged his son as soon as Sokka slipped away from Ravin. Hakoda held his son tightly, so proud of his son.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice piped. The Water Tribe family all turned to look at a warrior clad in dark green armor. Her face was covered in white make-up and red just along the eyes. In her hand was a folded golden fan. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Lu," the Kyoshi warrior greeted. She held out her hand, which was shook by both adults.

The mother gave the young girl a warm smile. "Hello, dear, and what might your name be?"

Sokka put his arm around the Kyoshi warrior, kissing the top of her forehead. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Suki, my fiancée."

Ravin squealed and spun the future daughter-in-law in her arms as Hakoda gave Sokka a father-son hug. The eldest child looked around the house, searching for something…or someone.

"Hey, where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

Suddenly, all the happiness and momentum fled the room as somber faces looked at the floor in silence. "Your sister has been taken away by the dragon for two years," Hakoda said softly.

Sokka bristled at this news. She was twenty-years-old now, even as overprotective as he was, he had hoped she would find a boyfriend. The younger Water Tribe warrior hung his head, clenching his fists.

"I'm going to find her, and slay the dragon."

xXx

"Ah!" Katara roared as her arms darted diagonally, slicing a tree.

_I firebend when I'm ticked off, so maybe waterbending… _Katara laughed, remembering that "Lee" couldn't finish his sentence because she had doused him in water. Then, her faced saddened at the thought of the first boy she fell in love with. Katara shook her head.

The first _man _she fell in love with.

"_Aim just a little lower," Zuko encouraged. Obeying her boyfriend, she pointed the arrow just a little lower. "Good. Now pull back as far as you can." Seeing as she had done this, he whispered, "Now, release." The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the bulls eye. "Good job, Katara," the prince praised._

_Katara jumped up and down, amazed that she could do it. She hugged his neck, but something happened this time. Scales began to flake off, and the skin underneath looked rather pale. Katara's eyes grew large and hastily ordered, "Zuko, we need you to get back to the palace immediately." She held out her hand, showing his scarlet scales. He nodded and motioned her to get on, flying as fast as he could. _

_They arrived at the palace, Katara quickly dismounting. She quickly yelled, "Help! I think Zuko has scale corrosion!" Then, an old man appeared before her, a faint smile on his lips._

"_Don't worry, my dear. Everything will be okay," the old man spoke with wisdom and experience. In his hand he held a bottle of liquid contents. Iroh handed it to her, saying, "heal him with this."_

_Unsure of trusting the magician, she took the bottle hesitantly. It began to surround her hands and she placed it on the ill dragon. Immediately, his color returned and the scales grew back. Katara ran to the wiser man and gave him a quick hug before she sprinted to Zuko's side._

_Iroh smiled, then turned around and left. 'Ah, young love.'_

Who was she kidding? She didn't even think that Zuko had his reasons for not telling her. Maybe…he didn't want to hurt her. She thought she needed to hate him, but deep down she knew…

She could _never _hate Zuko.

Upon discovering this, she started to her house even faster. Then, Katara halted the ostrich horse. How was she going to tell her family? _Oh, I'm just in love with the dragon that captured Mom and Dad and made me his prisoner. _Knowing she could not do this, she jumped off of Sally and ran toward Zuko's home, ready to confess her love to him.

xXx

Zuko just sat in his room, mourning his love. How could he have been so _stupid_?! Of course she didn't love him, it was all a fantasy. Just then, a knock sounded at his doors. "Go away," he growled dangerously.

"It's me, my nephew," Iroh said as he peered through the door. "There is something you should see."

Zuko, in his human form, nodded, giving permission for the old man to enter. Iroh made a small ball in his hands, like a crystal ball. It showed the waterbender running like the wind…to his palace. Golden eyes turned into slits and the fire was ablaze in his room. "The last thing I need to see is that filthy peasant-" He stopped, then got up as he quickly fled to change. Zuko/Lee grabbed something on a nightstand and ran out of the doors.

xXx

Sokka ran out the doors, scared to death about what could've happened to his baby sister. He slammed into a hard body as he collided with someone on his hurry. "Hey, Sokka. Glad you're back, but, why are you hurrying?"

Just the last person he wanted to see, but he couldn't be picky. When it came to slaying the dragon and saving his sister, he would need anybody. "Katara is being held captive by the dragon. Jet," he paused, swallowing a large lump in his throat, "I need you to help me save Katara."

Now the freedom fighter was intrigued. "I will help," he said, looking in the other direction with his eyes closed, smiling. Then, he took out his piece of hay, narrowing his eyebrows, and a smug look on his face. "if you promise to make your father wed her to me." He smirked, there was no way out of the trap.

Sokka clenched his fists, about ready to beat the crap out of the guy when he decided to relent. "Fine," he mumbled.

Jet took out his hooked swords. "What are you waiting for?" he asked as he dashed off to save the damsel in distress.

xXx

Katara started sulking halfway to the palace. 'What if he doesn't forgive me? Or, what if he doesn't love me back?' She fell to her knees, crying into her hands. The waterbender curled up, pulling her knees close to her chest and sobbing. Suddenly, the sound of a giant cobra-bat hissed in her ears. She turned around, the twenty-foot monster feasting its eyes on the prey. Unfortunately, the only water she had was in her skin pouch. Katara quickly bent the water out and froze the monster to a tree. She smirked, defeating the beast, but it wriggled and broke out of the ice. Katara ran as fast as she could, escaping the cobra-bat. She tripped over a root, face turning just to see the predator launching itself at her.


	10. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

A/N: I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews/support (in no particular order): **w.i.t.c.h fan in ut,****SasuxSakufan,****Mr. Watch and Learn,****whiteoak-alina united,****Starnumber1,****garythecat2,****imacowgirl****, ****ZutaraXD,****Akizakura Blossom****, ****Black Demon Cat****, ****Dreamer-by-Day****, ****Lucky Number 26****, ****TaKiDoNo13,**** and ****AsTheSunWillRise.** Okay, onward with the update that I'm writing in 4:00 am! Jee whiz I'm tired zzzz P.S. I know I say "that" twice in a row in the second paragraph. I meant to say that. Please review if you haven't already.

Her whole life flashed before her eyes as the cobra-bat came closer. Mainly it was the good times she had with Zuko and Lee, and how she would miss him terribly. 'Oh spirits, how I wish I could've told Zuko how I loved him. Now the only memory he'll have of me will be me leaving him,' tears flowed freely from her eyes, welcoming death. She heard a whiz and opened her eyes to see the monster jumped back a couple of feet, a sword in its bleeding wing. Katara turned to see her savior, a person she had never met. He was in a full black one piece of clothing. The stranger wore a blue mask with a demon on it. His body was muscular, and he looked very familiar…

The unknown figure rushed forward, pulling its sword out of the wing, the monster almost sinking its fangs into the Blue Spirit's skin. The Blue Spirit jumped back, duel swords in hand. The human tried to slice at the armor of the cobra-bat, but the skin was two hard. So the person did a front flip and sliced off the wings. The cobra-bat curled up into a tight ball in sheer agony. Then, it whipped its tail and knocked the Blue Spirit unconscious against a tree. The stranger's mask slipped just a little, revealing some pale skin apart of a jaw. Anger fueling the waterbender for some unknown reason to the Spirits, her body pulsed. Suddenly, she could feel the heartbeat of the enemy. Her eyes were clouded with hate and fury as she raised her arms. Katara's fingers jerked up and so the beast was perfectly straight vertically. She moved her arms all over the place, tying the foul creature into a knot. The bloodbender rose her arms and moved them to the left, the cobra-bat flying through the air, whom would eventually drown in the sea. Katara fell to her knees, looking at her hands in horror. What had she done? Had she just controlled a living being? And…who was that that saved her? She turned to look at her savior and found empty space where he once lay. A bright light flashed a couple of feet in front of her, and she noticed the colorful hues in the sky as the sun began to rise. Realizing who the bright light was, she ran as fast as her lean legs could carry her.

xXx

"Zuko?" a gentle voice asked. The sound of her melodic voice made Zuko's spirit soar.

"Katara…" he said softly, his eyes watering at the sight of her inner and outer beauty. They stood there, eyes on each other, sharing knowledge, apologies, and gratifications that only would they know. The waterbender ran over to him, tackling him, hugging him. She placed small kisses on his long snout. He held on to her in return, never wanting to let go. Then, Katara felt his body rumble and heard a low growl.

"What's the matter?" The waterbender turned around and saw a person lunging at the dragon, a hungry look in its eyes as it prepared to attack. "Jet?!"

"Rahhhh!!" Jet roared as he sliced at the enemy. Zuko curled up, the strongest parts of his body enclosed around Katara, protecting her with his life.

"Zuko? Zuko, what's going on?" she demanded. Katara pounded in the dark space. Then, a ear-splitting roar was heard from above, and Katara felt Zuko's grip on her loosen. "Zuko!" she screamed.

xXx

Zuko's POV

I wrapped my torso around her, protecting the love of my life. I couldn't let her die, not after all we had been through. However, this stranger, which Katara referred to as Jet, attacked me with such vigor. In a way, I couldn't blame him. My reputation in her village was an evil monster that stole women. He slashed at me, the hooked swords cutting underneath my scales. I would not move, no matter how much the searing, hot pain covered every inch of my body. Suddenly, I picked up an emotion from the boy with an aircraft name…

Jealousy.

I smirked to myself, knowing he grew zealous, seeing Katara and I together like that. It was a boost to my ego, knowing he could _never _have her. I remember my favorite waterbender tell me how annoying this stalker-pretty-boy was, and now I knew who he was. I would've killed him, but he was only human, and I knew Katara wouldn't want that. So, for her sake, I stayed still. Suddenly, my wings felt as if they were aflame, a thick liquid streaming down them. I roared in agony, for that was the most vulnerable part of a dragon, the wings were easy to shred like paper. I suddenly felt weak, nauseated, and unsure of whether I was going to live or not. A song suddenly popped into my head, and I knew Katara needed to hear it, so I sang to her telepathically.

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

xXx

Fresh tears streamed down her face, hearing the song her loved one sing to her in her mind. No, he couldn't leave her now! Fueled by blind rage, she crawled out from under Zuko's weak body. The waterbender's blue orbs turned completely ocean blue, gritting her teeth as she summoned all of the water around her. She sliced the water towards Jet, though unfortunately he was light on his feet. Deciding waterbending may not be the best option, she rushed forward with inhuman speed to a comrade of Jet's named Longshot. Katara grabbed his bow and arrow, aimed at Jet, and released, the words of the dragon echoing in her mind, all done under a second. Jet looked with frightened, brown eyes as time seemed to slow down, the arrow gradually puncturing his chest. The ex-rebel was pinned to a tree, his head slumped and eyes closed. The other two comrades fled, not wanting to be next on the waterbender's list.

Blue orbs slowly returned to normal, a hand placed on her throbbing head. The twenty-year-old rushed to aid the dying dragon, her hand caressing his face. She bent some water into her hands, checking the injuries. Katara suddenly fell on top of him, gripping his claw while saying, "I love you with all of my broken heart, Zuko. I'm so sorry…why did you have to be so _stupid_? Why did you throw your life away for mine?" she yelled, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

He was dead.

**A/N: Yeah, so Katara went into an Avatar state-thing. Remember when Zuko saw the Ocean Spirit in her from the beginning? That's where she got the power from. I'm so sorry that Zuko's dead … all well, I think one more chapter is in order, and then… A SEQUAL! P. S. the next chapter is probably going to be short. Please review, but don't cry! **


	11. The Last Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Simple as that.

A/N: Okay, wipe away those tears! This is going to be the last chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of the story. I thank all of those for their support! :blows kisses:

Her shoulders shook violently, chest heaving. Who knew she would end up falling in love with the enemy? **A/N: We did! XD** Now Katara didn't know what to do with her life. It used to be joy, laughter, feeding the turtle-ducks, kissing Zuko under the moonlight…now all of that was gone, vanished into thin air, as if it had never existed. The older waterbender was too depressed she didn't hear the faint voices of her family behind her.

"_Katara!"_

"_Katara!"_

She finally noticed them when her brother tore her from the body and held her tightly, squeezing her. "Katara, you're okay." Sokka silently cried, hugging his baby sister while brotherly stroking her dark locks.

That was it. Katara's lips pursed, her eyes glaring as she figured it all out. Her brother sent Jet out to kill Zuko, it was the only explanation! They were fine until _he _showed up! Sokka's little sister pushed him away, strength fueled by the anger and adrenaline. His face met with dirt, some of it entering his mouth.

Ravin's eyes widened with horror. "Katara, how could you do such a thing?! Your brother saved you! I thought we raised our daughter to be grateful and appreciative!" she lashed.

The river nearby roared as the waterbender's anger flared. "You don't understand! I love Zuko!" she yelled.

Sokka stood up, assisted by his fiancée. "Maybe you spent too long in the palace. That _thing _took our mother away from us!" he pointed to the dragon's body. "Most of all, he took _you _away, and Spirits only know what he has done to you!" Sokka walked up to her, firmly standing in place. "He was a monster, Katara. Monsters can't love," he said in a more gentle tone.

The experienced waterbender whipped her head, refusing to look at her treacherous brother. "He wasn't a monster, Sokka!" she yelled. Her face softened, as well as her voice. "He was a beast, and I loved him for who he was. I know he loved me, too," she turned to face her shocked family plus Suki, her eyes closed and her hands gripping her heart, "It wasn't like any love that I could have _ever_ imagined."

A sad smile graced Katara's pink lips, tears rolling down her cheeks. "It was the love of a beast."

xXx

A year later…

Katara looked out into the open sea, the wind blowing her hair back, the smell of saltwater swirling around her as she closed her eyes, leaning over the iron railing of a Fire Nation ship. Ever since that day a year ago, she had been traveling around the world helping people, and she felt every time she succeeded it was like a kiss from her beloved. Her heart still ached for him, but she came to the realization that _no one _could replace him. She sighed and headed below deck to her quarters.

The small candlelight reminded her of the day she met Zuko, how the palace was so dimly lit you could barely see anything. Her room was decorated exactly the room she slept in at the palace because she found she could sleep no other way. Some nights she would lay in bed and feel Lee's spirit wrap around her, protecting her through the night, like the angel he now was. In her silver uniform with the black dragon circling it, she went over to a cherry wood nightstand. She picked up the piece of parchment that still had the pen on top of it. Katara smiled, the song fit so perfectly.

All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought

**A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it**

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times

**A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it**

The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Choris Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
You are there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
You are there in between

A sudden loud knock was heard at the door. "I'm coming," her womanly voice told. She opened the door, Azula holding a dark figure in her hand.

"This is the stowaway we found. This person has been following us for the past year," she violently threw the stalker into her chambers.

Katara studied the stowaway that was sprawled out over the floor. "I'll take care of it," the waterbender said, dismissing the fire elf. The door shut, Katara ready to shoot the person with questions. "Who are you, and what are you doing on my ship?" she demanded.

The stowaway rolled over, revealing a man in a black suit, wearing a blue and white demon mask. On his back were to broadswords, ones in which Katara instantly recognized. "You…you're the one that saved me about a year ago…" her voice trailed off.

The figure sat up, grunting as his abdomen lurched in pain. The mask looked at her, the person behind it unknown.

Katara cocked her head to the side, studying the mysterious figure. She came to him and kneeled, staring deep into the mask. "Who…_are_…you…" she whispered softly, fingers gently removing the mask. Surprisingly, the man let her, but once it was loose enough to just remove the mask, Katara's world grew dark as a gloved hand covered her sight. Unsure of what the stowaway was doing, her curiosity got the best of her and let him do what he wanted to do. A strong hand firmly grasped her right one, bringing it to his mask less face. Her palm spread out, touching the cool skin. His hand guided her to the left side of his face, were the smooth skin ended and it became bumpy and ridged. She gasped, not believing her sense of touch. A warm mouth covered hers, enveloping the two in a kiss filled with the passion build-up over the year. The Blue Spirit could taste little droplets of water in his mouth. He removed his hand from her eyes, holding the waterbender securely in his muscular arms. Katara sobbed, the Blue Spirit's shoulder not minding of the wetness.

"You're alive," the waterbender choked.

xXx

Katara's shoulder grew warm and wet as well. "I'm so sorry, Katara. I wanted to tell you, but I was too weak to do so. But my love for you is strong, burning like an everlasting flame," his voice cracked through the tears. He squeezed her gently, burying his face into Katara's hair. "I followed you for a year on this boat, and I'm so _proud _of all the things you have done in my name."

The relieved waterbender let go of Zuko. "Tell me now what you couldn't before," the Prince smiled, a hand cupping her cheek. He stood up and sat on the bed, laying Katara across his lap. "A long time ago, when I was fourteen, I was being forced to marry a girl, Mai, whom I couldn't stand in the least bit. Long story short, I was a real jerk to her and she turned me into a dragon, except on the night of the full moon, in which I could return to my human form. However, she made it physically impossible to tell anyone what had happened to me while I was cursed," he paused, admiring her beauty for a moment. "until I learned to love another and the other love me back." Katara sat up, looking at Zuko with loving eyes.

"When I first met you, I looked into your eyes and saw a small boy, the Prince of the Fire Nation. He was looking back at me, hurt, betrayed, and lonely," Soft, blue orbs locked in with pools of honey, "was that you, Zuko?" He nodded. Katara smiled, raising her eyebrows, "And is Zuko your real name?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Zuko laughed. "Yes, Zuko is my real name. Lee was my cover-up name," he explained.

Katara leaned into him, the side of her head leaning on his broad shoulder. "So, you're human now, right?"

He nodded. "Apparently, I was a dragon for so long that it became a part of my DNA," The Prince looked at her, smiling. "I can turn into a dragon anytime I want to," he smirked.

Katara wrapped her hands around his face, eyes closing as their lips grew nearer. "Good," she said, before hugging and kissing her loved one, enjoying the love of a beast.

**A/N: Well, that's the end for this story. "Forbidden Love" is going to be about how Katara tells her parents she's the new Fire Lady, and a few long-lost characters come back into view. P.S. The song from the last chapter was "Leave out all the rest" by Linkin Park, owned by them, not me. I tweaked "So I Thought", the song in this chapter by Flyleaf, so it would fit the story AND I didn't want to offend anyone's religion (It says Jesus). Yes, I like to include songs in my stories. Sue me. BTW here is a great song that matches so well with Zuko's character in the beginning of this story; it's by Three Days Grace and is called "Animal I Have Become".**

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**

**See ya next time! **


End file.
